Annexe:Textes/Tractat de pau entre Jaume I i Miramomni Aboabdille (1270)
|Tractat de treva i de pau (i de comerç) entre el rei d'Aragó Jaume I (i altres nobles cristians) i el rei de Tunis Miramomni Aboabdille (o Boabdil), conclós el 14 de febrer de 1270 Sapiens tots homens qui aquesta carta veuran, com pau e treves foron traictades entre nos en Jacme, per la gracia de Deu rey d'Arago, de Malorcha e de Valencia, comte de Barcelona e d'Urgel; e senyor de Monpesler, d'una part; el noble e honrat Miramomni Aboabdille, rey de Tuniz, de l'altra; per mar so es assaber e per terra, segons que daval es contengut. Premierament, que tot Sarrahin de la terra del dit Miramomni, de calque loc sia de la terra, so es assaber, de Zinetha Debenniaccor (à Benniaccor), entro à la senyoria del senyor rey de Tenez, qui venrra à les terres nostres, so es assaber, à Monpeslier, Canet, Cochliure, Cadaguers, Roszes, Capello d'Ampuries, Torezela de Mongrin, Sant Feliu, Barcelona, Tomaric, Tarregona, Tortosa, Paniscola, Borriana, Valencia, Coylera, Denia, e altre calque nostre, de Galsos tro al loc qui es opellat Torres, e parteye terme ab Alacant, o a Mallorchas, o a Ciusa, o en calque loch d'aquelles hilles, o en calque altre loch de nostra terra, sia salva e segur en cors e en aver, axi que nul hom no li pos fer dan ne sobres mentre aquesta treva durara. E si alcu o alcus volien exir d'alcu loc de nostra terra per fer dan ad alcun de la terra del dit Miramomni, o ad alcuns de sos ports o de ses riberes, Sarrahins o alcuns homens aqui vinens o anans, o estans, en cors o en haver, nau gran o pocha, o galoa, o leym o barcha, que nos que vedem e fasam vedar que nos pusca fer per neguna maneria. E si per aventura alcuns homens dels locs de la terra nostra damont dita o d'altres locs de nostra terra, fahien dan ad alcuns d'aquels damont dits de la terra et de la senyoria del dit Miramomni, en cors o en aver, que nos siam tenguts de retre e de restituir tot aquel dan als prodons, els juras qual seria la prodoa aquella, o monstron; e que totz aquels de la terra del dit Miramomni vinens à la nostra terra o en alcuna illa de les nostres, o en qualque loc de la nostra senyoria, sien sauls e segurs en cors e en aver, segons que dit es, tambe so es assabier de les gens de la terra com d'els rich-homens qui aqui seran, o d'altres. Item, que nul hom de nostra terra no ajut alcuns altres persones à fer mal à la terra del dit Miramomni de Tuniz, ni à negunes coses qui sues sien. Item, si alcuns leyns de la senyoria del dit Miramomni se perdien en alcuns locs de nostra terra, o alcun Sarrahin de la sua senyoria qui fos en alcuna nau de Christians venia en alcuna de les illes nostres, qu'els homens d'aquel logar graden e deffenen aquel o aquels Sarrahins e lurs coses, els fasen retre tots aquelles coses qui lurs fossen, qui ixissen de la mar. Item, que tota nau que sia en qualque port dels ports del dit Miramomni, dels homens de la terra sua o d'altres, que y aia aquel dret quels seus homens auran. Item, que negun mercader de nostra terra no vaja en neguna nau armada, si no o fahia pus, l'armament ne fos tolt. Item, que negun mercader de nostra terra ne compre neguns coses de negun altre hom, lesquals fossen estades toltes de alcuns Sarrahins de la terra del dit Miramomni, ni negun de lurs catius. E si per aventura alcunes mercaderies o coses qui fossen toltes ad alcuns Sarrahins de la terra del dit Miramomni, après lo kalendar d'aquesta pau, eren trobades en alcuns locs dels damontdits de nostra terra, que aquels qui o aurien, que fossen destrets à retre aquelles coses. Item, si per aventura l'estol del dit Miramomni escalçava alcun leyn armat de Christians que no fos de nostra senyoria ni de nostra terra, e aquel leyn armat se metia en alcuna villa de la nostra terra o en alcuna hilla de les nostres, qu'els homens dlaquel loch no ajuden ad aquels Christians del leyn armat, ni fassen negun embarah ad aquel estol. Item, si alcun leyn de Christians o d'altres homens volien mal fer à la terra del dit Miramomni o ad alcun de sos homens, e les galoes del dit Miramomni encalçaven aquels, e avien à venir en alcun loch de nostra terra, qu'els homens d'aquel loch nols lus deffenen si en mar los podien pendre; mas si aquels Christians podien venir à terra, que aquels d'aquel loc nostre no fossen tenguts de delivrar aquels als Sarrahins, mas que venguen en poder nostre. Item, si per aventura vent portava alcuna de les galees de Miramomni en alcuna de les riberes, o venien aqui per encalçar enemits, que pogossen aqui pendre aygua e refresçament, e que ayso no ls fos vedat. Item, si negun Sarrahin avia clams de Christians de nostra senyoria, que el provan la cosa, que li sia fet so que fer deja. E AYTAMBE SEBLABLEMENT que tot Christia de nostra senyoria e altre home del locs nostres, so es assaber d'amont dits e de tots altres locs de nostra terra, qui venrum à les terres del dit Miramomni, so es assaber de Zinetha à Benniaccor entro à la senyoria del senyor de Tenez, sia salv e segur en cors e en aver, axi que nul hom no li gos fer tort no sobres, mos que puschen vendre, els puscha hom vendre, e que no sien nul dan ni embarch mentre aquesta treva durara. Et si per aventura alcun d'els prenian en alcun d'aquels locs dan en cors ni en aver, qu'el dit Miramomni o esmen tot complidament si que foses devengut aquel dan per alcun dels bailes o altres officials seus, o per alcuns altres homens de sa terra. Aquels perdens juran per so que auran perdut, o mostran. Item, que les galees ni'ls leyns armats del dit Miramomni no fassen mal en la terra nostra ni ajuden negun qui mal hi volgues fer. Item, que si alcun o alcuns volien exir en nau gran o pocha, o galea, o leyn, o barcha, d'alcun loc de la terra del dit Miramomni per fer dan ad alcun de la terra nostra o de la senyoria nostra, o ad alcuns dels nostres ports o de nostres riberes, Christians o d'altres homens qui aqui vinens, o anans, o estans, en cors o en aver, qu'el dit Miramomni vet e fassa vedar que no pusca fer neguna maneria. Item, que tots los homens de la nostra senyoria que venrran en la terra del dit Miramomni, sien honrats e gardats axi con los altres mercaders christians qui son ab el en pau e en treva, e que nol sia feta neguna custuma nova, si no axi com acostumat e usat és sa an rere, e qu'els sia cregut l'alfondech hon solon posar en Tuniz; e que no'ls sia vedat de dir lurs hores, ni de sebelir lurs corsses. Item, que ajen forn per coure lur pan; els dits homens nostres no dejen devalar en altres locs sino en aquels in quels és dada licencia de devallar, sino o fehien per obs, axi con de refrescar vianda, e per alcuna cosa que agessen obs à lur leyn, o à lur nau, o à lur barcha, mas que aqui no pogessen res vendre ni comprar, ni per asso aver nouer ab les hommes d'aquel loch. Item, que negun mercader de la terra no vaia en nau armada, sino o fahia pus, l'armament ne fos tolt. Item, que negun mercader de la terra del dit Miramomni ni altre home ne compre neguns coses de nul altre hom lesquals fossen estades toltes ad alcuns homens de la terra nostra, ni negun de lurs catius; e si per aventura alcunes mercaderies o coses qui fossen toltes ad alcuns homens de nostra terra, après la kalendar d'aquesta pau, eren trobades en alcun loch de la terra del dit Miramomni o de la sua senyoria que aquels qui o aurien, que fossen destrets à retre aqueles coses. Item, que si alcuns leyns, o naus, o barches de nostra senyoria se perdien en alcuns locs de la terra del dit Miramomni, o alcun hom de nostra terra qui fos en alcuna nau de Sarrahins venia en alcuna de les hilles sues, qu'els homens d'aquel loc garden e deffenen aquel o aquels homens nostres e lurs coses, els fassen retre totes aquelles coses qui lurs fossen, qui ixissent de la mar. Item, que tota nau qui sia en qualque port dels ports de la terra nostra, dels homens de la nostra terra o d'altres, ajo aquel dret qu'els nostres homens auran. Item, que de les mercaderies dels homens de la nostra terra sia prés delme o mig-delme de so que portaran en or o en argent, axi com acostumas és. Item, que tota mercaderia que portan en qualque loch de la terra del dit Miramomni, si no la poden aqui vendre o baratar ab altra, que la puscan d'aqui trer e portar en qualsque altres terres, sé volrran, sens que no paguen delme. Item, que de forment ni d'ordi que y porten ne paguen delme. Item, que de so que compraran los senyors de les naus, o dels leyns, o de les barques, de so que auran de loguer de la nau, o del leyn, o de la barcha, que non paguen per dret sino mig-delme. Item, que de tot so que vendron de lurs mercaderies en la duana ab testimonis de la duana, o per man del torçimayn, que la duana sia tengunda del preu. Item, qu'els homens de la terra o de la senyoria nostra ajen à Tuniz un consol o dos, qui demanen tots lurs drets e lurs costumas en la duana e en altre loch, losquals sien lurs especials. Aytambe que y ajen un escrivan especial, que no y aja res que fer ab altres persones, si no ab els. Item, que si per aventura Miramomni avia obs lurs naus e lurs leyns à portar los delmes o altres coses, que sia pres à ell lo terç per rason del nolit. Item, si per aventura l'estol nostre encalçava alcun leyn armat de Sarrahins que no fos de la senyoria ni de la terra del dit Miramomni, e aquel leyn armat se metia en alcuna vila de la terra deldit Miramomni, qu'els homens d'aquel loch no'ls lus deffenen si en mar los pudien pendre; mas si aquels Sarrahins o altres homens podien venir à terra, que aquels d'aquel loch no fossen tenguts de delivrar aquels als Christians, mas que venguen en poder de Miramomni. Item, si per ventura vent portava alcuna de les galees nostres en alcuna de les viles de Miramomni o en alcun de les riberes, o venien aqui per encalçar enemics, que pogessen qui pendre aygua e refrescament e aço que no fos vedat. Item, que si negun Christian avia clam d'alcu Sarrahi que sia de la terra del dit Miramomni, que el provan la cosa, que li sia fet so que fer s'en deja. E aquesta pau e treva que deja durar de la festa de scent Johan premier qui ven à X ayns. E si per aventura sobre aquesta pau e treva avia contrats en re entre nos el dit Miramomni, que y aja spasi per declarar aquel contrast per tres menses pus la devent dita treva sera passado. Lalqual pau e treva nos en JACME, per la gracia de Deu rey d'Aragon damont dit, loam e atargam per nos e per l'efant en P. e per lenfant en Jacme fils nostres, e per los Richs-homens nostres o altres homens de nostra terra. E prometem per nos e per els à tendre e complir aquella pau e treva segons que d'amont es dit, à bona fé nostra, sens negun mal engan, tambe per mer come per terra sobre la nostra seynoria. Datum Valenciae, XVI kalendas marcii anno Domini millesimo ducentesimo septuagesimo.Signum [ ] Jacobi Dei gratia regis Aragonum, Majoricae et Valenciae, comitis Barchinonae et Urgelli et domini Montpelieri. Testes sunt FFerrandus Sancii filius domini regis; Petrus Ferrandi filius domini regis; Raymundus de Montechateno, Gaucerandus de Pinos, Berengarius de Anglaria. Sig [ ] num Bartholomei de Porta, scriptoris domini regis praedicti, qui mandato ejusdem hoc scripsit et clausit, loco, die et anno prefixis. Certificat de traducció i d'expedició, de 13 de juny de 1278 Raynerius Pisanus, filius quondam Scorcia Lupi, autentichum hujus vidi et legi, et ideo meum signum apposui et subscripsi. Ego frater Arnaldus de Furno, qui praedictis interffui, pro me et fratre Bn. de Sala subscribo. Signum Guillelmi de Bonastre, notarius publicus per dominum regem Aragonum in Tunicio, qui, mandato Bolphacen moxeriffi Tunicii et instantia senum officialium doanae curia Tunicii, hoc instrumentum in domo dicti moxeriffi fideliter scribendo scripsit, translatavit ab originali, et clausit idus junii anno Domini millesimo ducentesimo septuagesimo octavo.